


Dare To Hope

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [164]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Freckles, M/M, Worshipful Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy kisses Jamie's freckles.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dare To Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Dare to hope..._

“ _Merlin_ ,” Teddy murmured, trailing fingers over the taut lines of his boyfriend's chest. “I think I might have found some new favourite freckles, lovely. Just here, on your side. “A little constellation that looks just like a heart.” 

Teddy brushed his lips against Jamie’s skin. 

Teddy worshipped every freckle that adored his lover’s beautiful body. Each and every time they made love Teddy found new patterns to kiss. Jamie couldn't understand Teddy’s veneration. All his life, his freckles had been a source of teasing, of derision, but his beloved thought them exquisite. 

Jamie dared to hope that Teddy would forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
